Song Of Spirits
by Mandika-Chan
Summary: Sakura era mimada, tinha roupas e dinheiro. Mas larga tudo isso para ser pirata e sem querer descobre um novo sentimento. SasuSaku[Hentai]
1. Chapter 1

**Song of Spirits  
****b****y  
****Mandika-chan**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a o Masashi Kishimoto.

- Falas -

- "Pensamentos" -

(Comentários da autora)

**Capitulo 1 –** Fugindo de Casa.

Em uma tarde muito alegre como a de hoje, qualquer um que passa-se na frente da mansão do Rei ouviria altas risadas vindas do jardim, onde havia uma festa em homenagem ao seu filho que faz 13 anos hoje, seu nome é Gaara.

Na festa compareciam seu irmão Kankuro,de quinze anos; sua irmã Temari de quatorze anos; seu pai, o Rei. Havia também muitas outras pessoas importantes, mas tinha alguém faltando...

Sakura, que tinha dez anos e era a filha mais nova do Rei, não estava na festa; mas ela tinha um motivo, um ótimo motivo: ela esta indo bisbilhotar no quarto de seu pai, pois queria muito saber o que tinha lá dentro para ter sido proibida de entrar.

A pequena Haruno entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Uau! Nossa como é bonito! – Disse ela olhando para o grande quarto a sua frente.

As paredes eram pintadas de vermelho vinho, com uma linda cama de casal no centro que tinha cobertores dourados e um macio travesseiro de penas, ao lado da cama havia um criado mudo com três gavetas. em cima dele havia um livro, uma pena, um tinteiro e uma vela. No lado direito do quarto havia um grande armário marrom escuro, e do outro lado uma grande janela que dava para o terraço.

Sakura andou até o criado mudo e abriu a ultima gaveta dele, onde encontrou uma carta com selo real e dois papeis dobrados, ela pegou a carta e leu:

- "Don Smith é acusado de pirataria e outros crimes contra a coroa, cuja penalidade é a morte."- Por que seu pai não jogou a carta fora já que fora escrita à 10 anos atrás? – Coitado desse cara! Mas pensando bem deve ser legal ser pirata!

A Haruno largou a carta e abriu o primeiro papel:

- "Hoje o pirata Don Smith foi enforcado, descobri que ele tem uma filha, de dois meses, chamada Sakura. Ele a escondeu no seu navio, Song of Spirits. Não tive coragem de matá-la e a adotei com minha filha." – A garotinha estava tão assustada que soltou o papel na hora – Quer dizer que meu pai não é o Rei e sim esse Pirata aqui?

Apesar de assustada ela estava tão curiosa em relação ao ultimo papel, que o abriu rapidamente.

- "O esconderijo do navio Song of Spirits, é em uma caverna no Triangulo das Bermudas" – Cheia de ódio do Rei, pegou os três documentos e os guardou dentro do vestido, e saio do quarto rapidamente.

Correndo pelos corredores marrons da mansão, Sakura viu uma das empregadas da casa andando em sua direção.

- "Kuso!!!" – Pensou a menina de cabelos rosados; já parando de correr para cumprimentar a serviçal – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Princesa! – Respondeu a empregada – Por que não esta na festa do seu irmão?

- Bem...eu...errr – Sakura não sabia o que dizer, deveria mentir, e isso era certo, mas como? Olhou para trás e viu a porta do toalete meio entre aberta, e teve uma idéia – É que eu precisava ir ao toalete.

- Certo, mas volte logo para a festa, seu pai pode ficar preocupado. – aconselhou ela.

- Obrigada! Então é melhor eu ir rápido! – Disse Sakura apressada.

A empregada apenas deu um sorriso e continuou em seu caminho. Sakura aproveitou o momento de distração dela e correu até a porta de saída da mansão. Deu uma ultima olhada em sua 'casa', abriu as enormes portas de madeira e saiu. Ela correu pelos grandes jardins cheios de lindas flores, mas teve de se esconder atrás de uma arvore quando viu uma carruagem, com dois cavalos brancos na frente, estacionada esperando que o Conde e sua esposa saíssem.

- "Droga justo agora que eu ia conseguir!" – Pensou irritada. Mas logo te uma idéia.

A Haruno tirou os sapados de verniz que usava e os escondeu embaixo de um arbusto, rasgou o vestido ate a altura dos joelhos o escondendo a tira junto do sapato e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Se abaixando, correu ate a parte traseira da carruagem e se pendurou ali. Mais ou menos um minuto depois o cocheiro voltou e levou a carruagem para fora da mansão, nesse momento a garota pulou para o chão e correu para o méis longe possível.

Enquanto corria ela esbarrou em alguém, levantou os olhos e viu que era uma...PIRATA!

- Ola garotinha! Qual seu nome? – Perguntou a loira de olhos cor de mel.

- Sakura! Haruno Sakura!

- Ah! Princesa! – Fala a pirata fazendo uma reverencia – Meu nome é Tsunade!

- Tsunade-sama... – Repetiu a Haruno, já bolando uma idéia – Será que eu poderia trabalhar no seu navio?

- Bem... – Ela pareceu pensar – Pode! Mas terá de limpar o navio, certo?

- Certo! – Diz a garotinha de cabelos róseos fazendo uma reverencia – Obrigada!

- De nada! Mas não faça isso novamente, entendeu?

- Entendi! – Respondeu Sakura, seguindo sua nova Capitã, Tsunade.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Yo minna!!!  
Tive a idéia de fazer essa fic em quanto esta assintindo Piratas do Caribe, e resolvi coloca-la em pratica.  
Essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que esteja boa!!!  
Se tiver algum erro de ortografia me desculpem!!!  
Me deixem feliz e mandem Revews!!!  
Kisses,  
Mandika-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of Spirits  
****by  
****Mandika-chan**

**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. T.T**

Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora mais é que minha gata (Natalia!) tinha pisado no teclado do pc enquanto eu escrevia e apagou tudo que tinha escrito e o pior é que eu não tinha salvado.

Mas ai vai:

**Capitulo 2 – **Um Novo Horizonte

**6 anos depois...**

No meio do oceano, via-se um navio com uma bandeira pirata hasteada e também, ouvia-se os gritos de seu Capitão, ou melhor, dizendo Capitã...

- Andem seus cães sarnentos! Vamos! Mais rápido! – Gritava ela, ela? Mas ela quem?

- Sakura-chan!!! – Gritou um garoto de 17 anos loiro de olhos azuis e extremamente hiper ativo chamado Uzumaki Naruto – Sakura-chan é recém 5:00 horas da manhã e você já esta gritando!

- Cale-se!!! – Disse ela aborrecida – Naruto você não tem mais nada pra fazer alem de me irritar?

- Não! – Respondeu ele sorrindo – Mas eu trabalho junto com você como seu consultor e protetor pessoal!

- Aff! – Pronunciou a Haruno inconformada, se perguntando do porque de ter dado esse cargo a ele... – Naruto por acaso você viu o Sai hoje?

- Não, por que? – Perguntou o Uzumaki – Mas acho que ele estava olhando, um dos mapas que ele desenhou, sabe, aquele sobre as rotas dos navios imperiais.

- Ah! Obrigada Naruto! Depois eu falo com ele - Respondeu a capitã – Vou ver como esta a Tsunade-sensei!

- Vou com você! – Falou Naruto a seguindo

Os dois foram ate a cabine de Tsunade, onde a mesma ainda dormia.

- Bom dia! – Disse Sakura abrindo a porta do "quarto"

- Bom dia vovó Tsunade! – Cumprimenta o loiro feliz, mas logo recebe um murro da ex-Capitã – Itaii!!! Ta...Não esta mais aqui quem falou...

- Melhor assim! – Respondeu a loira de olhos mel chamada Tsunade – Bom dia sakura-chan! Como vai a mais nova Capitã do Storm?

- Muito bem, obrigada! – Respondeu fazendo uma reverencia.

- Nunca mais faça isso! Não é coisa que uma pirata faça... – Falou a sensei – Você não aprende mesmo!

- Certo! – Responde a Haruno abrindo as cortinas para deixar o sol entrar

Tsunade pretendia começar uma conversa, mas foi interrompida por Naruto que, parado na porta da cabine, chamava pela Capitã com uma cara preocupada.

- Sakura-chan! Shikamaru quer vela, parece que ele achou uma ilha aqui perto! – Gritou ele

- Estou indo! – Sakura se apressou em sair da cabine murmurando um "Até" para a loira que estava lá, logo correndo em direção a Shikamaru o "gênio" do navio.

A Haruno e o Uzumaki logo chegaram até ele, que estava na proa (parte da frente de um navio caso não saibam... ) observando o horizonte através de uma luneta.

- O que foi Shika? – Perguntou ela preocupada

- Olhe isso Sakura-chan. – Disse o moreno de cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo e olhos castanhos chamado Nara Shikamaru, entregando a luneta a ela – Grande não acha?

- Enorme! – Sussurrou ela espantada com o tamanho da ilha – Isso esta em algum dos nossos mapas?

- Negativo, já olhei todos! – Respondeu o moreno

- Uma Ilha Fantasma! – Fala Naruto, assustando a Capitã que estava ao seu lado.

- Chamem o Sai! – Gritou ela – Agora!

Alguns piratas correram para as cabines na parte inferior do navio em busca de Sai.

Enquanto Sai não chegava os três discutiam as mais absurdas possibilidades do por que da ilha não estar no mapa.

2 minutos depois...

- Gente... – Disse um garoto de cabelos pretos e curtos, com o mesmo tom de cor nos olhos que se chamava Sai. Ele estava logo atrás deles, mas ninguém notou sua presença o que o fez falar mais alto – Gente!!! – Mas mesmo assim ninguém se virou para ele, continuavam discutindo – GENTE!!!!

Os três levaram um susto tão grande que Sakura deixou a luneta cair no mar.

- Assim você me mata idiota! – Gritou o Uzumaki furioso

- Pena que não morreu ainda! – Revidou o desenhista com a maior calma

E assim começou uma discussão entre os dois e por mais que Shikamaru tentasse acalmá-los, não adiantava.

- A luneta! – Reclamou a Haruno. Ela olhou para os três companheiros que discutiam indiferentes a ela e resolveu tomar uma providencia, deu um grito tão alto, mas tão alto que até os pássaros que estavam pousados nas velas do navio voaram – Calados!

Todos os tripulantes olharam para ela confusos, inclusive os três que antes discutiam sobre vários assuntos desde quem era o mais inteligente até a quem era mais "macho".

- Como podem discutir assuntos tão ridículos numa hora dessas? – Perguntou ela irritada com a infantilidade deles – Mas Sai, espero que tenha uma ótima explicação do porque da ilha não estar em nenhum mapa.

Sai pareceu pensar por um instante enquanto observava a ilha que achavam ser deserta.

- Simples, porque ninguém tinha a encontrado ainda, por isso não esta nos mapas. – Falando assim até parecia que ele sabia disso o tempo todo.

O quatro olharam em silencio para a "Ilha Fantasma" , como Naruto a tinha apelidado, pensando em o que fazer agora.

- Com licença? – Perguntou um garoto que aparentemente tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que eles, (Sakura: 16 / Naruto: 17 / Sai: 17 / Shikamaru: 17) de cabelos castanhos compridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, seus olhos eram de um perola brilhante, seu nome era Hyuuga Neji – Sakura-chan! Acho que deveríamos ir até a ilha para dar uma olhada, além do que...

-...Precisamos de suprimentos – Completou um moreno de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos com estranhas manchas vermelhas nas bochechas, ele tinha um grande cachorro branco ao seu lado chamado Akamaru, seu nome era Inuzuka Kiba.

- Certo então vamos! – Fala Sakura ao mesmo tempo animada e temerosa.

- Viva!!! – Grita o loiro super animado – Finalmente diversão!!!

- Preparar botes! – Ordenou a Haruno.

No mesmo instante, vários piratas correram arrumando tudo para a ida a ilha.

- Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru e Sai venham comigo até a ilha, os outros...cuidem do navio! – Avisa a garota de cabelos róseos.

Assim, todos entram nos botes e remam em silencio ate a ilha.

Chagando na ilha, eles descem dos botes e caminham sobre a terra até onde começava a floresta.

- E agora? – Pergunta o loiro – Vamos nos separar?

- Acho que não, já podemos nos perder facilmente juntos então imagina separados...- Fala o Hyuuga olhando a mata a sua frente – Ia ser um desastre!

- Concordo com o Neji, mas acho que ia demorar muito mais tempo para olharmos toda a ilha se formos juntos! – Fala o Inuzuka.

- Podemos formar grupos de três e procurarmos os suprimentos em lados diferentes da ilha assim ninguém fica sozinho! – Quem deu a idéia foi Sai que no momento estava observando a maré.

- Ótima idéia Sai! – Exclama a Haruno que ate agora esteve em silencio.

- Obrigado! –Agradeceu ele.

- Posso escolher? – Perguntava o Uzumaki gritando e pulando de um lado para o outro – Por favor?!

- Pode Naruto! – Falam todos com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ta! – Começou ele – Eu quero a Sakura-chan!

A garota andou ate ele e parou do seu lado.

- Hum...e o Sai-baka! – Grita ele apontando para o moreno escolhido.

- Certo! Então os grupos são eu, Naruto e Sai... – Concorda a Capitã

- ...E eu, Neji, Kiba e Akamaru! – Finalizou o moreno chamado Shikamaru.

- Nós vamos para direita e vocês para a esquerda! – Diz o garoto de olhos azuis já indo andando

- Não se distanciem muito da margem! Nos encontramos aqui daqui a uma hora! – Grita Sai correndo atrás dos dois apressadinhos.

- Vamos! – Diz Neji guiando os outros para o outro lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma hora depois...

- Finalmente terminamos essa droga! – Grita Naruto sentando no chão com vários cocos e bananas na mão.

- Não reclame que você nem fez nada! – Reclama Sai sentando também, com varias maças e bolsas de água que eles tinham achado em um rio de água doce.

O Uzumaki mostra a língua para o moreno irritado, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Calem-se vocês dois! Estou tão cansada quanto vocês! – Xinga Sakura largando todas as bolsas de água e frutas que carregava no chão.

Alguns minutos mais tarde os outros três (e Akamaru) chagaram a praia, Shikamaru carregando mais bolsas de água, Neji tinha vários cachos de uma fruta estranha e Kiba ajudava Akamaru a carregar as melancias que ele tinha nas costas.

- Ola! – Disse o moreno de olhos castanhos sentando no chão e largando as bolsas de água.

- Vejo que conseguiram bastante coisa, não? – Diz Neji se sentando.

- É! – Fala Sakura dando de ombros.

- Vamos voltar logo para o navio, por favor! - Pergunta Kiba olhando para o próprio navio.

- Por que? – Pergunta Sai, fazendo todos olharem na mesma direção.

- Ahhhhhh! – Grita a Capitã – Meu navio esta sendo atacado e eu não estou lá! Vamos logo!

O sete entram nos botes e voltam para o navio, entrando lá todos começam a lutar como os outros.

- Vamos homens (lembrando não tem nenhuma mulher no navio anão ser pela Sakura e a Tsunade)! Força! – Gritava Tsunade a sub-Capitã.

- Tsunade-sensei? Como isto aconteceu? – Pergunta Sakura enquanto matava outro solado – São solados do Rei?!

- Bela observação Sakura-chan! Por que demoraram tanto? – Respondeu ela

- Porque tínhamos que pegar um monte de coisas! – Se justifica a garota, nesse momento todos os soldados sacaram as pistolas que tinham prendido no uniforme e apontaram para os piratas.

- Finalmente irmãzinha. Finalmente nos reencontramos! – Falou uma voz grave de um homem de mais ou menos uns 19 anos, ruivo de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes.

- Gaara-nii-san? – A Haruno se espantou não sabia que ele a procurava, Sabaku no Gaara tirando ela, ele era o filho mais novo do Rei.

- Eu mesmo, em carne e osso! – Respondeu ele

- Que pena eu só queria os seus ossos! – Gritou ela irritada

- Estou vendo que teremos de reeducá-la. – Disse ele com um tom de sarcasmo – e vamos mudar suas roupas também, roupas de homem não valorizam seu corpo.

A garota quase pulou em cima do Sabaku ao ouvir isso, só não fez pois o soldado que apontava a arma para ela ameaçou atirar.

- O que vai faze comigo agora, me levar de volta? Sabe que eu posso fugir não é? – Perguntou ela impaciente.

- Não! Vamos casar você com um príncipe do reino visinho. – Respondeu o ruivo – Peguem-na e a deixem na minha cabine.

- E os outros senhor? – Perguntou um dos soldados, o que estava com a arma na cabeça de Naruto.

- Serão nossos prisioneiros.

Os soldados amarraram as mãos de todos e os levaram vara o outro navio, deixando Sakura junto de Gaara na cabine dele.

- E o navio senhor? – Perguntou o soldado que tinha levado a Haruno

- Deixe-o ai mesmo! – Respondeu o Sabaku

- Não... – Sussurrou a garota

- O que disse? – O ruivo virou-se para ela curioso pra ver se ela tinha coragem para repetir.

- Nada. – Disse ela, tremendo de medo de se casar, não queria ter de morar em um castelo chato e seguir regras mais chatas ainda.

O soldado fez uma reverencia e saiu a deixando a sos com seu irmão.

- Então maninha, o que tem feito? – Disse virando-se pra ela e a olhando de cima a baixo.

- Você sabe, o de sempre, roubar, matar, saquear e outras coisas mais. – Falou tentando parecer calma.

- Você sabia que nervosismo pode dar problema de coração? – Perguntou de propósito para ver a reação dela.

- Não estou nervosa! – Gritou Sakura, tremendo mais ainda.

- Não disse que estava, só disse que pode dar problemas de coração. Você se dedurou. – Disse ele sarcástico como quem diz 'burra'.

- "Tenho que tomar mais cuidado, eu acho que ele esta tentando me deixar mais nervosa ainda, mas ele verá eu vou fugir antes mesmo de chegar lá" - Pensou ela sentando em uma cadeira – Poderia me desamarrar, por favor? Gaara-nii-san?

- Hn! – Ele andou até ela e a desamarrou.

- Eu vou ter mesmo que me casar? – Perguntou ela enquanto massageava os punhos vermelhos.

- Vai! E morar junto com o seu marido.

O resto da viagem tedioso, sem nada para fazer. Mas logo avistei terra firme pela janela e lá também tinha um lindo castelo.

Continua...

* * *

**Yo minna...  
ai esta o cap 2, esse eu tentei fazer mais cumprido!  
me façam feliz e deixem rewiews!!!!**

**bjos  
Mandika-Chan**


End file.
